Royal Navy Files
}} The following records are records of people and places in the Caribbean, and the Royal Navy's status on them. All files listed are formally disclosed to the general public. Individuals Ally King George Augustus II Player Name: John Breasly Roleplaying Name: George Augustus/King John Family: *'Father:' Georg Ludwig I of Great Britain *'Mother:' Katherine Flemming *'Aunts & Uncles:' Samuel Percivil Aberforth Aurther Harrington, Johnathan Goldtimbers, Kingsley Flemming, Sarah Bousquet *'Siblings:' Sophia Dorothea, William Augustus, Sean Ludwig, Thomas Ludwig *'Spouses:' Sarah Lockswain (Deceased), Nymphadora (Missing), Nell Crestshot (Missing), Charlotte Bluescarlett *'Children:' Fredrick Augustus, George William, William Augustus, Amelia Sophia Eleanor, Caroline Elizabeth, הבקתה יירו *'Nieces & Nephews:' William Ludwig *'Grand-children:' George III *'Great Grand-children:' George IV {C}Affiliation: Great Britain Job: Monarch Title: King of Great Britain & Ireland Status: Safe Security Level: 100% Prime Minister James Strider Player Name: Usman Roleplaying Name: James 'Usman' Strider Affiliation: Great Britain Job: British Politics Title: Prime Minister Status: Safe Security Level: 97% First Sea Lord Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye I Player Name: Matthew Blastshot Roleplaying Name: Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye I Family: *'Father:' Thomas James Albert Faye *'Mother:' Elizabeth Anne Marie Faye *'Siblings:' Cutler Beckett (half-sibling), Henry Faye I, Jane Hope (half-sibling) *'Spouses:' Grace (Divorced), Jasmine Rainbowhook(Divorced) *'Children:' Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye II(Disowned and Disgraced), Elizabeth Jane Marie Faye, Isabella Elizabeth Victoria Faye, Nathaniel Faye(Deceased), James Thomas Arthur Faye *'Nieces & Nephews:' Henry Harris II, Megan Hope, Christopher Harris, Maria Harris Affiliation: Great Britain Job: Royal Navy, British Politics Title: First Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, Head of the House of Lords, King of Denmark Status: In non-imminent danger Securtiy Level: 82% Privateering Admiral Henry James Harris II Player Name: Henry Roleplaying Name: Henry James Harris II Family: *'Father:' Henry Adam Harris I *'Mother:' Unknown *'Aunts & Uncles:' Cutler Beckett, Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye I, Jane Hope *'Siblings:' Christopher Faye, Maria Faye *'Cousins:' Megan Hope, Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye II, Eliza Faye, Isabella Faye, Nathaniel Faye Affiliation: Great Britain Job: Privateers of Great Britain Title: Privateering Admiral Status: In non-imminent danger Security Level: 59% Lord Marshal Samuel Percivil Aberforth Arthur Harrington Player Name: Samuel Redbeard Roleplaying Name: Samuel Percivil Aberforth Arthur Harrington Family: *'Father: '''Jolly Roger *'Mother:' Calypso *'Siblings:' Katherine Flemming (half-sibling) *'Nieces & Nephews:' George Augustus II, Sophia Dorothea, William Augustus, Sean Ludwig, Thomas Ludwig '''Affiliation:' Great Britain Job: East India Trading Company Title: Lord Marshal Status: In dangerous areas Security Level: 86% Second Sea Lord Robert Macmonger Player Name: Robert Macmonger Roleplaying Name: Robert "Livingston" Macmonger Family *'Father: '''Robert Shipstealer *'Mother: O'pigge *'''Aunts & Uncles: To lazy to list them all but I Know that I'm related to Sir Carlos Clemmente cause he's my granddad and he has too many children so I have many uncles and Aunts xD *'Siblings: '''Don Roberto De Muerte ( Robert Shipstealer Jr. ), Undead Jumper '''Affiliation:' Great Britain, Persia, Ottoman Empire Job: Royal Navy Title: Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy Status: In dangerous areas Security Level: 86% Secretary of State Matthew Louis Goldtimbers Player Name: Matthew O'malley Roleplaying Name: Matthew Louis Goldtimbers Family: *'Father:' Unknown *'Mother:' Grace Goldtimbers *'Aunts & Uncles:' Leonardo Goldtimbers I, Simon Goldtimbers *'Siblings:' Syko Goldtimbers, Jack Goldtimbers (Seacutter), Jack Dampskull (Sunwalker), John Dampskull (Macbatten), Elizabeth Dampskull, Benjamin Clemente, Cadet Clemente, Stardust Clemente, Hannah Clemente (Bluefeather) Affiliation: Great Britain, Palladin Empire Job: Secretary of State for Great Britain Title: Secretary of State Status: In danger Security Level: 52% Lord Admiral Johnathan Goldtimbers Player Name: Johnny Goldtimbers Roleplaying Name: Jaun El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers Family: *'Father:' James Goldtimbers *'Mother:' Anna Goldtimbers *'Spouses:' Sarah Bousquet, (Early) Marie Antoinette *'Children:' Grace Goldtimbers, Simon Goldtimbers (Darkvane), Leonardo Goldtimbers I, Jaques Goldtimbers *'Nieces & Nephews:' George Augustus II, Sophia Dorothea, William Augustus, Sean Ludwig, Thomas Ludwig *'Grandchildren:' Matthew Loius Goldtimbers (O'malley), Stardust Clemente, Cadet Clemente, Benjamin Clemente, John Dampskull (Macbatten), Jack Dampskull (Sunwalker), Elizabeth Dampskull, Syko Goldtimbers, Jack Goldtimbers (Seacutter), Leonardo Goldtimbers III, Katherine Goldtimbers *'Great Grand-children:' Rose Affiliation: Great Britain Job: East India Trading Company, Royal Navy, British Politics Title: Lord Admiral of the Royal Navy, Lord of England, Governor of Padres del Fuego, Supreme Lord of the EITC Status: Safe Security Level: 94% Grand Duchy Jaques Goldtimbers Player Name: Jack Swordmenace Roleplaying Name: Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers Family: *'Father:' Johnathan Goldtimbers *'Mother:' (Early) Marie Antoinette *'Siblings:' Grace Goldtimbers, Simon Goldtimbers (Darkvane), Leonardo Goldtimbers I Affiliation: France Job: Duke of Paris Title: Grand Duchy Status: Unknown Security Level: Unknown King Louis XV of France Player Name: Jack Bluehawk Roleplaying Name: Louis XV Affiliation: France Job: Monarch Title: King of France & Navarre Status: Unknown Security Level: Unknown Captain Leonardo Goldtimbers I Player Name: Captain Leon Roleplaying Name: Leon Goldtimbers I Affiliation: Great Britain Job: East India Trading Company Title: Captain Status: Safe Security Level: 92% Prince George III of Great Britain Player Name: Edgar Wildrat Roleplaying Name: George III Affiliation: Great Britain Job: Prince - 1st in Line Title: Prince Status: Safe Security Level: 100% Prince George IV of Great Britain Player Name: William Yellowbones Roleplaying Name: George IV Affiliation: Great Britain Job: Prince - 2nd in Line Title: Prince Status: Safe Security Level: 100% Princess Amelia Sophia Eleanor Player Name: Emily Mcsteel Roleplaying Name: Amelia Augustus Job: Princess - 3rd in Line Title: Princess Status: Safe Security Level: 100% הבקתה יירו אדוני Player Name: Will Cabinshot Roleplaying Name: הבקתה יירו Affiliation: Palestine Job: Hebrew diplomat between Great Britain and Palestinian area Title: '''אדוני '''Status: Unknown Security Level: Unknown Duchess Sophia Dorothea of Hannover Player Name: Elizabeth Heartmalley Roleplaying Name: Sophia Dorothea Job: Representative of King George II in Hannover Title: Duchess Status: Safe Security Level: 100% Re ombra Vela di Italia Player Name: Captain Shadow Sail Roleplaying Name: '''Re ombra Vela '''Affiliation: Italy Job: Monarch Title: Re d'Italia Status: Safe Security Level: 100% High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar of the Holy City Player Name: Keira Kinover Roleplaying Name: Keira Kinover-Mar Affiliation: The Holy City Job: Monarch Title: High Priestess Status: Safe Security Level: Unknown Axis Rey Sebastián Eduardo Alejandro Cortés III or el Imperio Español-Azteca Player Name: Slappy Roleplaying Name: Sebastián Eduardo Alejandro Cortés III Affiliation: Spain Job: North Spain Trading Company, Viceroy (Monarch) Title: Rey or el Imperio Español-Azteca (King of the Spanish-Aztec Empire), Lord Marshal Status: Unknown Security Level: Unknown Captain William Ludwig Player Name: William Mchayes Roleplaying Name: William Ludwig Family: *'Father:' Sean Ludwig *'Mother: '''Unknown *'Aunts & Uncles: George Augustus II, William Augustus, Sophia Dorothea '''Affiliation: Pirate Job: Captain Title: Captain Status: Unknown Security Level: Unknown King Philip of Spain Player Name: Sir Carlos Clemente Roleplaying Name: Philip V Affiliation: Spain Job: Monarch Title: King of Spain Status: Dead Security Level: 0% King Charles III of Spain Player Name: Francis Chiphawk Roleplaying Name: Charles III Affiliation: Spain Job: Monarch Title: King of Spain Status: Unknown Security Level: Unknown Category:Royal Navy Category:Fan Documents Category:POTCO